Angela Ledore
|offspring = |family = |others = * Randall Ascot * Professor Hershel Layton * Alphonse Dalston |jpname = |dename = |esname = |frname = |itname = |nlname = |korname = }} Angela Ledore is a major character appearing in Professor Layton and the Miracle Mask. She is an old friend of Professor Layton. Profile Appearance When Angela was a child, she had short hair which curled inwards. She wore a pink short-sleeved wool turtleneck jumper over a lavender undershirt and a dark teal skirt. During her teenagerhood, Angela wore a red long-sleeved shirt, a white waistcoat, a grey skirt and flat blue Mary Jane shoes. Currently as an adult, she wears a red dress with a beaded necklace, black tights and blue shoes, and her blonde hair is curled at the ends. Personality She is described as sweet and lively in her teenage years. Many people commented on her zest for life when she was a teenager, Randall in particular. She calmed down quite a bit as an adult, but remained youthful and kind. It is noted, though, by Alphonse Dalston, that she had become "sulky" after Randall's death. Plot Angela is Henry Ledore's wife, a close friend of Professor Hershel Layton, and the one who incites the Professor's involvement in the events of Professor Layton and the Miracle Mask. The game begins whith a letter from her to Professor Layton, Emmy and Luke explaining in brief detail the malicious things happening in her town of residence, Monte d'Or. She enclosed the address of the Ledore Mansion in the back, which Layton, Emmy and Luke go to when they arrive at Monte d'Or. When they arrive at the house, Angela greets them very kindly and apologizes to Layton for ostracizing and blaming him for the death of Randall, who was her former love eighteen years ago. She also talks about the horrible ‘miracles’ happening in Monte d'Or. Luke and Emmy catch wind of their past and ask Layton to tell them what happened with him, Randall, Angela and Henry. Later on, when Layton is telling Emmy and Luke about his past, it is revealed Angela was a good friend of Layton and Randall – Layton’s best friend. She was also in a romantic relationship with Randall. However, she and Layton all had a falling-out eighteen years ago when Randall embarked on his last adventure in the Akbadain Ruins with Layton and he gave Angela a pendant as a keepsake for her to give it back to him when he would return. Secretly, Randall was preparing to ask for Angela’s hand in marriage; though this is only hinted at and not directly revealed in the game. After his expedition, Layton returned to Stansbury, their past hometown, without Randall, and informs Angela that Randall fell victim to one of the Akbadain Ruins’ traps and died. Angela was clearly distraught about this, as were Layton and Henry, Randall’s servant. In Layton’s conversation with Angela in the mansion, Angela mentions that she did blame Layton for Randall’s ‘death’, and apologizes as she says she knew it wasn’t really Layton’s fault, but she just looked for someone to blame. She also says that she feels guilty for being insensitive to the fact that Layton and Randall have also been good friends and Layton misses Randall as much as she does. Throughout the game, after their initial conversation, Layton notices a small but clear change in Angela’s attitude – her unease that was apparent in the first conversation has vanished, and she becomes more desperate for the Mask of Order, claiming it was the only thing that could save the town from the Masked Gentleman. From then on, Layton suspects Angela as well as Henry, mostly because of their conspicuous behavior. Later, when Layton, Luke and Emmy visit the Reunion Inn to see the Masked Gentleman’s ‘last miracle’, Luke is kidnapped temporarily by the Masked Gentleman and hung precariously on a rope in a zigzag pattern down from the highest terrace in the Reunion Inn’s main hall, fixed in the sconces decorating each terrace. After Layton saves Luke using a candelabra to glide down the rope, he finds out who the Masked Gentleman really is – Randall. Angela and Henry are also present during the reveal. When Randall tells Angela, Henry, the clerk Mordy, Layton, Luke and Emmy his story after his presumed ‘death’, Layton concludes that Randall wasn’t the sole mastermind behind the Masked Gentleman – in fact he was merely a puppet. While everyone is standing in the plaza, Layton points to Angela after saying that there was someone pulling the strings the whole time. The Angela there in the plaza wasn't the real Angela – it was in fact Jean Descole, as revealed by Layton. The real Angela was trapped in a room in the Reunion Inn, and Layton had asked her to disguise herself as Mordy while Layton used Descole to solve the last riddle of Akbadain, something that would both save the town and restore it to what it originally was – the Akbadain Ruins. Descole gave himself away by constantly asking for the Mask of Order, which he assumed Henry had (because he wasn’t Angela) and actually sternly asked Henry to give it to him (as Angela). Another thing which partially gave Descole away was when he didn’t include the pendant Randall gave Angela in his Angela disguise, something that she said she’d hold onto until she returned. Descole used the excuse that it was getting old and he ("she") was thinking of replacing it, something which Angela would never have done. At the end of the game, it is revealed that Angela and Henry’s marriage wasn’t wholly real – instead their marriage was simply to wait for Randall together, while Henry tried to find him; implying a marriage of convenience. Also, the deeds to Monte d'Or state that the town is actually owned by a third party, which was Randall. This meant that the town was actually a gift to Randall from Henry, or, put in another way, a beacon to his return. Despite the games' ending, the "World of Professor Layton" artbook continues to describe Angela as "Henry's wife" and goes on to say of Angela; "her usually calm demeanor was disturbed by the Masked Gentleman's "miracles" to the point where she felt she had no other choice but to write to Layton asking for help. Angela and Randall were romantically involved back when they were in school." Media Trivia *The "World of Professor Layton" artbook confirms Angela is currently 35 years old. This would be true for the games taking place in the "present day", or the prequel games up until Miracle Mask. Similar to this, Layton himself was confirmed 34 years old in The Last Specter, despite some potential timeline inconsistencies as a result of him being given that age. Also similar to this, Luke is 10 in The Last Specter, and 11 in Miracle Mask, implying at least a full year had passed chronologically despite Layton's own age. *Her name, Angela, is a latin-originated name, deriving from a Greek word meaning "messenger of God". Though it is unlikely that the name has any bearing on the character, "messenger of God" could be referring to how she was the one who called Layton to Monte d'Or with her letter. *Angela is not fond of creepy crawlies. *Her older brother was lost in a freak excavation accident, therefore she feels strongly about protecting the ones closest to her, especially Randall. *Her maiden name has not been made known at any point throughout the game. *Angela can imitate a man's voice very well. Images Angela.png de:Angela Ledore es:Angela Ledore fr:Marissa Dumont it:Angela Category:Characters Category:Miracle Mask Characters Category:Descole Disguises